Do I love him? Rewrite
by SOFLY
Summary: Riven is a player that has no problem picking up girls then dumping them the day after he gets "It" but when he meets Musa a fun loving music fairy, he can tell that she is different. But everytime he asks her out she rejects him because hes a player and doesn't want to get hurt. Will she change his ways and make him the boy friend she wants or will he treat her like the rest? R


Do I Love Him

chapter 1- ok I don't own anything you hear...NOTHING!

Riven and Musa

_**Riven pov**_

"Hey Sky, who the hell is Bloom's friend?" I ask.

"I don't know lets find out" Sky answered.

"Hey Bloom who is this?" I say in a way that made me sound like a jerk.

"This is Musa." Bloom said acting like it was not any of my biz.

"Well Musa, I'm Riven and this is Sky." I say in my way that I get the girls.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm... it nice to meet you but you knock off the mister-I-get-the-girls." she says.

"Um I don't what to say to that" I say.

"Don't say anything just go back to your fucking boy cave, because I would never call you a man. Oh and by the way purity bracelet is showing." she said with a smirk.

"Whatever." I say ashamed of it.

" Hey its ok I have one to." she said.

I lean over Sky and say, "I think that she flirting with me"

"Really I thought that I was the only one." I say sarcastically.

_**Musa's pov **_

I lean over to Bloom and say

"He is so fucking hot but also hot headed." and Bloom whispers back

"Musa he will brake your heart, he is a player."

"Oh OK." I say back.

Then he looks at me and asks if I wanna hang some time

so I say,

"I don't know I have to think about it and check out if I have homework."

then I lean over to Bloom.

"How did I do?" I ask.

"Well If he does like you then he will ask for your number and he will get all flirty with you. And he will ask you if you want to hang out sometime." Bloom whispers back.

"OK thanks."

_**Riven pov**_

"Dude Sky she is either playing hard to get or she is not interested." I whisper.

"Well dude not every girl likes you." Sky whispers back like a fucking badass.

"What ever dude."

"Hey Musa can I talk to you in private?" I ask.

"Sure " she says.

" So do you want to go out some time?" I ask.

"Well all my friends tell me that your a player" she said in a disappointed voice.

"Well I not really I mean I've dated some ok a lot of girls but I wouldn't consider me a player." I say very confused.

"Well ummmmmmmm... I kinda would, just most people I date they have had one or two relationships." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Well I 'm sorry that I have girls up my butt all the time when we hang at the club." hopeful that I didn't sound like a dooshbag.

"Wait you hang the club? I work at the club." she said all bubbly

"When did you start working there?" I ask.

"About two weeks ago"

"So what do you do?"

"I sing there."

"Oh your the reason that every guy at red fountain wants the night off to hang at the club even the seniors like you."

"Wow I feel honored I hear they're super sexy."

"Well not any sexier than us." I gloat.

"Well I think you should come to the club to night and party." she smiled.

_**Musa pov**_

"Hey Bloom we gotta head back. If we want to escape Miss Grazelda's wrath." I smile.

"OK Musa." Bloom rolls her eyes.

"Bye Riven." I say I very flirty voice

"Bye Musa." as he said bye he turns away. I look at Bloom and put my hand over chest and playfully faint.

_**Riven pov **_

As I turn back around I see her fake faint and I think to my self 'She likes me, she likes me, she really likes me.' As we are headed back to red fountain Sky's phone rings.

_**Sky's POV **_

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Hey Sky, its Bloom we are all going to hang out at the club tonight and we were wondering if the Specialists want to hang with us." Bloom said very attractively, god I love my girlfriend.

"Sure why not we don't have anything better to do. Right guys?" Some 'What are you getting us into?' and even more 'What are you dragging us into?' were heard from the guys in my group.

"We would love to Bloom we will see you all in 30." I say with a happy tone in my voice

"OK bye Sky." Bloom says.

" Wait Bloom, see there's hope we can talk." I laugh. Bloom giggles.

" Bye Sky."

" Bye Bloom."

almost an hour has gone by

_**Stella's POV **_

"Where are they?" I scream.

"Stell they will be here soon we promise." Layla tells me as they pull up.

"See Stell there they are, and I bet they a perfectly good reason why they were late." Bloom says sending Sky a look that said... 'You better have a fucking good reason or Stella will kill you.'

"Shnoockums I missed you I haven't seen you at all to day." I scream as I see Brandon.

"Stella baby, I'm sorry we were late but we all just got done with training and were really smelly and we took showers." Brandon says

_**Musa POV**_

Oh my fucking god I forgot to write a song for to night I will just make one as I sing.

**as Musa is on stage **

"OK everybody I didn't have a song for tonight so I will make it up as I sing it ok?"

**please don't stop the music **

**music **

**music **

**music **

**please don't stop the music **

**music **

**music **

**music**

**please don't stop the music  
music **

**music **

**music **

**pleas don't stop the music **

**music **

**music **

**music **

**its getting late I'm making my way over to my favorite place **

**I gotta get my body movein shake the stress away **

**I wasn't lookin for nobody when you looked my way **

**possible candidate, yeah **

**who knew you be up in here look like you do **

**your makin' stayin' here impossible**

**Baby im just saying your aura in incredible**

**If you don't have to go, don't**

**Do you know what you started? I just came here to party**

**But now were rockin' the dance floor, actin' naughty**

**youre hands around my wast**

**just let music play **

**now were hand in hand chest to chest and now were face to face **

**I wanna take you away lest escape into the music **

**DJ let it play **

**I just can't refuse it like the way you do this **

**keep on rockin to it **

**please don't stop the, **

**please don't stop the,**

**please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away lest escape into the music **

**DJ let it play **

**I just can't refuse it like the way you do this **

**keep on rockin to it **

**please don't stop the, **

**please don't stop the,**

**please don't stop the music**

**baby are you redy its getting close **

**don't you feel the passion ready to explode **

**what gose no between us no one has to know **

**this is a privet show-oh **

**Do you know what you started? I just came here to party**

**But now were rockin' the dance floor, actin' naughty**

**youre hands around my wast**

**just let music play **

**now were hand in hand chest to chest and now were face to face **

**I wanna take you away lest escape into the music **

**DJ let it play **

**I just can't refuse it like the way you do this **

**keep on rockin to it **

**please don't stop the, **

**please don't stop the,**

**please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away lest escape into the music **

**DJ let it play **

**I just can't refuse it like the way you do this **

**keep on rockin to it **

**please don't stop the, **

**please don't stop the,**

**please don't stop the music**

**please don't stop the music**

**please don't stop the music**

**music music music **

**please don't stop the music**

**music music music **

**I wanna take you away lest escape into the music **

**DJ let it play **

**I just can't refuse it like the way you do this **

**keep on rockin to it **

**please don't stop the, **

**please don't stop the,**

**please don't stop the music**

**I wanna take you away lest escape into the music **

**DJ let it play **

**just can't refuse it like the way you do this **

**keep on rockin to it **

**please don't stop the, **

**please don't stop the,**

**please don't stop the music**

**please don't stop the music**

**music music music **

**please don't stop the music**

**music music music **

_**did **_

_**Riven's POV **_

Wow she is good.

"Hey Riven what did you think of Musa" said a senior at red fountain.

" She was good, but why are you talking to me" I said with a jerk tone in my voice.

"Well, I you and her were talking at red fountain this morning so I figured that you to were friends and I came to get your approval on going out with her." he said in a way that made me mad.

"Well I'm going to say this if you even fucking think about touching Musa you will have to pay." I yell at the top of my lungs

"Ohhh I hit a nerve you like her don"t you" he said very cocky.

"So what if I do that is none of your bizz and plus I bet she would never go out with a guy that just wants to get into her panties!" I scream.

"Whatever dude you just like her and your the only one here that wants to get her pants off!" he yells back at me and Musa walks up and kisses me the senior walked away as he did she pulled back not wanting her to I held onto her and then she just let me have control it was long and loving.

_**Musa's POV **_

They were fighting about me and me self consciously walked over and kissed Riven and the guy walked away and I tried to pull back but he just pulled me in for a long loving kiss and I loved it I guess he did to, but I didn't want to seemed like I liked it so I kicked him and he let go.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked in a very seductive tone.

"What the kiss or the kick?" I ask in a sly way.

"Both" he whispers in my ear.

"Well I kissed you because you were defending me and I kicked you because I wanted you to let go of me." I whispered back in seductive voice.

"Well us red fountain boy's have strong lungs." he says in a low tone in my ear.

"Well us singers have strong lungs to I just wanted you to stop not saying that I couldn't handle you just I don't like PDA." I say putting my hand on his chest.

"Ok so do you wanna leave and we can see how strong of lungs you really have." he says with a smirk on him face.

"Well I don't know let me think on it and I will tell you in a bit wait I know no you think that I'm that stupid well you got a neither thing coming but if you liked the kiss well then you should see me when I'm trying." I say laughing to my self.

"Well then lets see you really trying." he said licking his lips.

"Honey if you wanna get wit dis you gotta prove your worthy, plus I'm exclusive you gotta have style, attitude,and spunk." I say posing like a hooker.

"Well if you're as good as you talk I would do anything to be your man." Riven says. with attitude.

"Well if you will excuse me I must change for my next song." I say with a sting in my voice

_**NO POV**_

**"Bottoms Up"**

_[Intro]_  
Yeaaah  
Come on  
Its mister steal yo girl _[x2]_  
Ay girl _[x5]_  
Let's go

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

_[Verse 1: Trey Songz]_  
You know what it is  
Girl we back up in this thang (thang)  
Money stay in my pocket  
Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank)  
Tell me what you drank (drank)  
Tell me what you thank (thank)  
If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw duece to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

_[Verse 2: Trey Songz]_  
My visions blurred (come on)  
My words slurred (come on)  
Its jam packed (yeaa)  
A million girls (ay)  
And I aint trynna leave tho  
We drunk so let me be yo alcohol hero

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me (girl)  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (yeeaahhh)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw duece to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up) (_[Nicki Minaj:]_ uh huh)  
Throw yo hands up (_[Nicki Minaj:]_ uh)  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms (_[Nicki Minaj:]_uh yo)

_[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj]_  
Can I get that 'tron  
Can I get that Remmy  
Can I get that Coke  
Can I get that Henny  
Can I get that Margarita on the rock rock rock  
Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim  
Trey  
I was like yo trey  
Do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rose  
Okay lets get it now  
I'm wit a bad bitch he's wit his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Motherfuckin right yeah weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her  
Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her  
Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her  
Then I'm go and get my louisville slugger  
Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady  
I rep young money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doin donuts while we wave in the 3-80  
We give alot of money to the babies out in haiti  
Yellin all around the world  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to anna nicole smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage

_[Chorus: Trey Songz]_  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple aint enough  
(Turn you) bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms  
Bottoms up

Musa sang the song as she was wearing shorty shorts that showed half of her butt and a red cloth that she passed off as a shirt that barely covered her breast.

_**Riven POV **_

Oh my fucking god she is the hottest girl I have ever seen, her blue black hair, her violet eyes, her milky white complexion, her beautiful personality. I am sure that she is the one I am meant to be with... forever no matter what it takes. No matter what.


End file.
